mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Amun-Seth
Amun-Seth is a country originally founded in Arsinos. It is notable for being the birth place of the Machine God and the Steel Tide. Despite going through a number of rulers, it is most often associated with the Masher Family. Amun-Seth is often considered a mysterious nation with many secrets, often keeping out of wars but having a dark history. Origins :King Amaru: "This doesn't seem physically possible!" :―Wyatt Amaru's final words. Before the rise of Solomon Masher, Amun-Seth was a relatively unheard of seperatist society living on Arsinos. Solomon used his influence, wealth and charisma to reform the society into the first Amun-Seth (formerally known as Dog Bollock for some reason). Solomon was the first king, and used his vast wealth to create both the Steel Tide and the first A.I. When Solomon lost his mind and was taken down by the Avengers, he was overthrown by Sethos and the Steel Tide, now sentient, became the primary citizens of Amun-Seth, with humans being a minority. The nation saw major reform during this period. Following Sethos' death, Solomon reclaimed his throne in a sounder state of mind and began repairing his nation. The Machine God was responsible for the next fall, however, massacring the majority of Sethian humans and killing Solomon, leading to the formation of the Four Horsemen. In the aftermath, Wyatt Amaru was named the new king. King Amaru, after a long a sucessfull reign, was eventually assasinated by Cayden Masher, who reportedly 'ripped out his own skull and beat him to death with it'... which doesn't seem physically possible? Amaru's death left a power vaccum, and in the chaos Cayden also detonated a large number of warheads, resulting in the apparent end of Amun-Seth. A new Amun-Seth was later founded on the new planet Barvos, with Isaac Masher acting as the new king. The nation, at first, consisted of mostly reformed refugees from a number of different worlds and nations, some of them being former Sethians. Following the destruction of the Warp, however, Cayden returned to the throne and reclaimed it, repairing the nation and becoming the next king, with Wyatt serving as the prince. Geography Amun-Seth's capital, Devil's Crag, is located south-east of the Sultan Sea, a short few miles from the coast. It is located amongst mountains and dense jungle or forest typically. Open plains are not favoured by Sethian's as possible settlement sites. Many cities or towns are built fully or partially underground, with only the military buildings constructed on the surface. The nation's capital, Devil's Crag, is the only city that is built above ground. Culture Sethian culture is generally free and fairly liberal, with a large number of free religions active. The people are known for having a wide variety of habits, rituals and multi-cultural interests. Businesess are always small and independant, with large corporations being unfavourable to the king, and thus consumer stores vary greatly between settlements. Sethians themselves are difficult to earn the trust of and most, if not all, take up some form of military or combat based training at some point in their lives. They take pride in their intelligence and combat capabilities, though are known to be highly competitive and disagreements are often settled in combat. Sethians are typically regarded as being highly intelligent, but fairly paranoid and cautious of outsiders. Military All Sethians, male or female, are trained as military conscripts up to the age of 18, ensuring that every person is capable of defending their home if necassary. Continuing training after this point, or enlisting in the King's armed forces, is optional. Many choose to enlist so as to be closer to the King. The reason for conscription is partly due to national pride, though paranoia plays a good part in it too. Sethian military itself generally avoids open confrontations, preferring guerrilla tactics or smaller stealth engagements. A sucessfull Sethian operation is a swift one; it aims to leave the enemy position crippled, broken and wondering what the hell just happened. The military itself is extremely small compared to most nations; despite the high density of applicants, most do not reach the necassary requirements to join the King's army. His demands for a soldier, as often believed, are unreasonably high at best. Those who do not make the cut are generally formed into militia, focusing on the defense of Amun-Seth rather than running in operations outside of their border. Category:Barvos Nations Category:Countries